


Inevitable

by ddramallama



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddramallama/pseuds/ddramallama
Summary: "I love you more."With her heart swelling in joy at those beautiful words, Lexa removed the small distance between them, laughing when she felt Clarke smile against her lips. "I love you too, " she whispered when the pulled apart, revelling in the raw happiness Clarke’s face adorned when she heard those words.Because at the end of the day, it was inevitable.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor - Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece that I had written ages ago for another fandom but I wanted to change it into Clexa.

Jealousy certainly lived up to its reputation of being a... Unwanted emotion.

Whether it was that tight feeling in your chest or the bursts of anger that would overtake your entire system, tears streaming down your face as you - unwillingly or otherwise, - poured your heart out in a fit of green, it's safe to say that no one really enjoys being jealous.

Clarke Griffin knew this all too well. 

In hindsight, she never expected that her extremely sudden and stuttering mess of a confession would actually earn herself a date with one of the most - no, _the_ most beautiful woman she has ever seen in her life. Because Alexandria Woods was nothing if not a walking Goddess and being able to breathe the same air as her was something that many people couldn’t even comprehend. 

And yet, she had said yes to Clarke. One of Arkadia’s so-called 'delinquents.’

No one ever saw it coming. Well, no one apart from Clarke’s two close friends. But they didn't count, since the only way they found out was by snooping through her phone and finding that her Spotify was filled with vomit-inducing love songs that made their stomachs churn and body's cringe.

Well, it made Raven do those things, Octavia found it quite amusing. The two of them cornering Clarke as soon as they could, practically annoying her until she broke and confessed on who those songs were about. 

"This again," Raven had whined, rolling her eyes, "I thought you got over your crush for her back in high school." 

"Yes, well, obviously not," Clarke huffed, snatching her phone out of O’s hand and clutching it to her chest, "and who said you could look through my phone anyway?" 

The two had shared a look, Octavia crossing her arms in what Raven dubbed as her 'try me bitch’ look as her eyes bored into Clarke’s very soul. The blonde immediately caving under the pressure, because a pissed off Octavia was something no one wants to put up with, "okay! So, I still have a crush on her. That doesn't mean anything is going to happen between us." 

"Oh, come on!" Throwing her arms into the air, Raven stared at her in exasperated annoyance, "don't tell me you're still all like, _she's way too good for me man._ Because I will kick your ass if you give me that bullshit again." 

Clarke knew it was a losing battle from the start, her friends were the most stubborn people she has ever met. "Okay, first of all; I don't sound like that. And second; how can you even be sure that she remembers me? Oh wait, you can't." By this point Clarke wanted nothing more than to put this conversation to rest, as it was always something that blossomed nothing but pain into the depths of her chest.

"You never know if you don't ask." 

And with that, Clarke thought that would be the last of it, that the subject would be brushed under the rug and forgotten until she turned 30 and cried over a glass of wine, regretting all of her past mistakes. 

But then _that_ night happened. 

Oh God, that _night_. 

It was a Friday, meaning someone was going to throw a rager that wasn't supposed to be a big thing but then everyone from campus showed up, each with their own set of alcohol and bright dispositions as they welcomed what the night may bring.

Clarke was a common sight during these types of things, as she always stated that she wants to be there when Raven dive bombs from the roof into the pool; Octavia always watching in embarrassment that was often hidden by annoyance as she watched her girlfriend almost slip and end up on the patio instead. 

In other words, the party was running its usual course. Clarke already had a slight buzz, amusement lighting up in her eyes as she watches drunken students trying to dance to the music blaring on the sound system; throngs of people huddled into their own corner of the house and couples dragging each other around to find somewhere private. 

It was the best way to end the long, test filled week. The atmosphere allowing everyone to rid themselves of any stress - or at least, until the morning anyway - as they drank themselves into unconsciousness.

But then she saw _her_. 

She was standing by the island in the kitchen, plastic cup in one hand as she grinned at something one of her friends had said. 

Clarke could feel everything around her slow down, her eyes refusing to blink as she took in the sight; Lexa, dressed up in a white dress shirt and black skinny jeans, the entire ensemble making Clarke’s mouth wide open. The beat of her heart hammering away in her ears.

Lexa was the epitome of perfection, with her prominent cheekbones and pouty lips. Clarke wanted nothing more than to know what they felt like against her own, to know what it would be like to wake up with Lexa in her arms as they cuddled in their shared bed.

She began cursing herself when more and more imaginary moments of them as a couple kept popping up in her alcohol-riddled mind; her heart aching at the knowledge it would be something she could never have.

But, as usual, Raven was there to make sure she was distracted enough to forget about it.

"Griff!" 

Cold and wet arms appeared out of nowhere as they lifted her in the air, curse words immediately falling from her lips when Raven began spinning her along with the heavy beat that shook the room. 

"Put me the fuck down Reyes!" 

"What?!"

"I said -" 

"- Oh, hey look, Lexa!"

"No, don't you fucking dare - _Raven_!"

She was still uncertain how Raven even managed to carry her all of the way over, especially without falling, but any thoughts or questions were quick to vanish when her face made it’s greetings to someone’s shoulder, the harsh pounding of her heart blocking out any and all noise.

What is happening?

"Clarke?"

She knew that voice, it haunted her dreams and plagued her mind wherever she went.

Oh. _Fuck_.

Eyes snapping wide open, she immediately extracted herself from the bemused woman's body and stared at her in horror, the muscles in her jaw refusing to move so she could form any type of communication.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked, her lips dropping into a concerned frown. Clarke immediately letting out a nervous laugh before turning to look at Raven for some kind of help, (she was the one to put her in this situation,) and wasn’t exactly surprised to find that her so called friend was nowhere in sight.

Little shit.

"Yes, no - I, uh, I'm fine... Theoretically." She prayed for anyone above to smite her where she stood so it would end the torment she was currently putting herself through. Was she asking for much? Did the world enjoy putting misery onto her shoulders?

By some miracle, Lexa seemed to find her blunder amusing, her eyes holding a particular glint that had Clarke weak in the knees. "Right. How much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough, " the blonde mumbled, internally screaming for her cheeks to stop with the blushing so she could get her shit together and act like a human being. Just this once.

"I'm sure, " Lexa grinned. Her friends saying something Clarke didn't care enough to listen to until they found themselves alone.

Great, now what was she supposed to do? Her mind began wracking for something, _anything_ to break the ice and get a conversation going. "So, uh, " okay, good start, "I usually don't see you at this kind of thing."

Lexa was either oblivious to Clarke’s obvious turmoil or pretended not to notice, and, honestly, Clarke was so thankful for it. "Yeah, my friends thought it would be a good idea for me to 'learn how to be human and socialize' or something along those lines."

"Really? I wouldn't have taken you for a hermit, " Clarke teased, deciding to own this much-needed boost of confidence and up her game by leaning against the counter, her eyes never straying from Lexa's own. Because that's what people do when they flirt, right?

Right?

"What would you have taken me as?" Lexa quipped back just as quickly, raising an eyebrow in challenge. 

And with that, Clarke was back to square one, "I- uh, I don't-" 

Chuckling at the immediate fumble, Lexa reached out to place a gentle touch on Clarke’s wrist, an attempt to placate, but all it achieved in doing was make Clarke internally implode, "relax, Clarke. It's just me you're talking to."

Which was the main problem.

"Can I get you another drink?" Because right now, Clarke feels like she needs one... Or twenty. 

"No, thank you, " Lexa graciously declined, holding up the plastic cup she still had in her hand, "I think this is my last one for the night."

Panic set in at those words, Clarke hoping for that life that it didn't show in her eyes, "you're leaving? Already?"

"I have something I need to do tomorrow morning, " Clarke hated how Lexa’s smile turned her into a pile of mush. Her brain screaming at her to do something before she loses her chance. 

"Can I walk with you? This party is a bust anyway." She internally cringed at how creepy that came out.

Thankfully, Lexa didn't seem to take it that way, her smile treading shy territory, “if that it what you would like. But, are you sure?”

"I’m sure. And my liver will definitely thank me, " Clarke hoped her smile didn't appear as desperate as she felt. The need to smack her head against a hard surface increasing every time she opened her mouth. But then relief washed in when Lexa didn't argue any further, accepting Clarke’s company with a curt nod.

After a quick text was sent to Octavia - because heaven knows Raven’s phone is probably lost or broken - Clarke offered her hand to a smirking Lexa before the two manoeuvred through groups of people; some taking notice of them and wolf whistling as they passed. 

The night air was a blessing against Clarke’s heated skin, but it wasn't enough to extinguish the raging fire in her heart at their proximity. Idle conversation filling empty space as they continued there slow trek back to Lexa’s apartment. 

"So, is there anyone in your life?" 

Clarke wasn't quite sure when or who had twisted their conversation to this particular subject, but it seemed like the gods she was praying to earlier had answered her when Lexa shook her head no at the question.

Clarke was proud of herself for not squealing. "Really? Why do I find that hard to believe, " she teased, chuckling when Lexa playfully raised her eyebrow. 

"I just haven't met anyone yet, " Lexa replied, her head tilting. “And what of you, Clarke? Are you dating anyone?”

This was it. The moment Clarke had always thought impossible. She just hoped that she didn't fuck it up, "no. But there has been someone I've been interested in for a while."

"How long is 'a while'?"

"Four years."

Lexa’s green eyes blinked, not at all having expected that, "okay. Is there a reason why you've never confessed?"

Oh, what a loaded question that was. Clarke had always put it down to thinking that she just never stood a chance, but now she realizes that the absolute fear of rejection had always been at the back of her mind. However, now that she is truly thinking about it; it's been four years. And in that time, not once has her feelings for Lexa ever changed or decreased in their intensity. In fact, they've done the complete opposite.

So maybe, just maybe - and she hates herself for admitting it - O and Raven weren't too far off with their advice. Maybe if she finally just came out with her feelings, then the rejection would allow her to be free from the chains of doubt holding her down and let her move on.

Or maybe, they could be reciprocated. 

If only.

"She doesn't know I exist, " it had always been a bitter pill to swallow, but actually saying it in front of the reason behind it was on a whole other level of pain.

"Then... She's missing out. And she doesn't deserve you."

Clarke really wanted to say something then, to tell Lexa that it was _her_ who she had basically been in love with for the past four years and that it was _her_ that had invaded Clarke’s dreams almost every night since. 

But she didn't. She couldn't. "I think it's more like the other way around, " she hated herself for how sullen she sounded. The look of utter defiance in Lexa’s eyes making it a whole lot worse.

"Don't put yourself down like that. You are wonderful, Clarke.” The brunette shook her head, “I can remember, back in high school, how you would help the other students when they were stuck in Art class. Or when you always defended your friends when someone was bullying them." Lexa’s voice continued to grow more firm, startling Clarke into stunned silence, "so whoever this girl is, she really needs to check her surroundings. Because not being able to notice you? I can't even imagine it."

Wow, okay.

Clarke’s never had someone say things like that about her before. 

"You... You noticed all of those things?"

Lexa almost looked offended by that, " _of course_ I noticed. Your resilience was something that I have always admired, as well as your ability to brush off what others think of you."

Lexa... Admired her?

Lexa admired her!

Holy fuck!

"That's... Not _entirely_ true." At the woman's silent nod to continue, Clarke sucked in a breath before adding, "I always cared about what _you_ thought of me." It wasn't a confession, not really. But it was a start, and Clarke was proud of herself for just getting this far without fainting.

Lexa was clearly startled by that revelation, “me?”

"You, " she whispered, daring to look into Lexa’s eyes at that moment, not at all expecting the glistening wonder that was shining in them. She truly hopes that she wasn't dreaming right now.

"Clarke, " Lexa whispered, stopping in her tracks and making Clarke panic and want to take back every everything she just said. "Am I the person? The one you've had a crush on for the past four years?"

When she woke up this morning, Clarke had expected her Friday to go as it usually does, with herself, Raven and Octavia going to their lessons in the morning to then chilling back at their apartment before going to the party; getting smashed and waking up to a hangover the following morning.

_Not_ that she would be confessing her feelings to her highschool crush.

"Lexa, " she croaked, hoping that she couldn't see the tears beginning to form. Everything was just so much; all the fear that had been building over the years hitting her all at once now that the moment was finally here, "I don't think I can put into proper words on what I feel for you. But whatever it is, it hasn’t gone away."

Her heart was well and truly being poured out. The raw passion behind her words aiding her confidence to the point where she reached out and grabbed onto one of Lexa’s hand and holding it over her raging heart, too lost in all the emotions to realize that Lexa was in a similar state.

"You were always so kind, so _selfless._ And I never understood how one person could be all of these incredible things, but you did it like it was second nature. It was one of the first reasons why I fell in lo -"

She hated herself for faltering at the most crucial part, but by this point, she was a complete mess. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks; her entire body trembling with the intensity of it all. 

Centring herself around Lexa’s warmth and the comforting gesture of her rubbing her thumb against Clarke’s knuckles, the blonde managing to find the other's eyes through her tears. Almost breaking down at the genuine smile that was encouraging her to continue. 

Lexa was just too perfect.

"It's one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you."

She had said it. After all this time, after many nights spent awake pondering on this very scenario, and she had _finally_ managed to do it.

"You know, " Lexa began after a moment, her smile never faltering, "this was not at all how I was expecting this night to go. And then you turn up, pouring your heart out to me on a Friday night after a party; admitting that you've been in love with me for four years." She reached up to cup Clarke’s cheeks in her palms, thumbs gently wiping away the last of her tears, "I'm sorry, Clarke. I'm sorry that I was the reason for your pain, and I'm sorry I never noticed that you felt this way."

"You don't need to apologise, " Clarke interjected immediately, reaching up to clasp the hands on her face, "I purposely avoided being obvious so you _wouldn't_ notice."

"Still, " the other stubbornly continued, "I can't tell you right now that I love you back, because that would be cruel for me to do. But what I can do, is give you my number so we can set up a date and then take it from there."

Clarke couldn't believe it, "you... You want to go on a date with me?"

Smirking at the adorable sight, Lexa couldn't help but run her thumbs over Clarke’s cheeks slightly. "Yes, I want to go on a date with you. You, Clarke Griffin, and no one else, in case that wasn't clear. Now give me your phone."

It took a little longer than usual for that to process in her mind, her hands fumbling for the device in her pocket when her brain finally decided to do its job. The entire situation causing Lexa to chuckle as she took the phone, putting in her details before handing it back. Clarke clasping it in her hands like it was the most valuable thing on the earth. 

"I'll be expecting a text, " Lexa winked, before heading towards the entrance to her apartment. "Good night, Clarke."

"Good night, Lex."

Because Clarke knew that's exactly what she would be having as she skipped back to her shared home, her heart the lightest its ever felt. 

In fact, 'good' was the biggest understatement as far as their relationship would go. In fact, Lexa was the only person apart from herself and Octavia that could keep up with Raven’s incessant and animated personality. 

And what's more, she was also an extremely attentive girlfriend. Always making sure Clarke was taken care of, and she was just about as clingy as Clarke was herself, meaning that the pair of them were often on the receiving ends of their friends’ words of, (playful,) disgust. 

The only real _downside_ \- if you could even call it that - was how quickly the news of them dating spread around campus. Their relationship being one of the highlights of gossipers and shit stirrers alike. 

Lexa was never bothered about it, and that meant Clarke wasn't either. Well, that is until someone comes along and begins flirting with her girlfriend right in front of her.

It wasn't funny, at all. The audacity some people had immediately pissing Clarke off and making her become territorial, sending every single person a glare over Lexa’s shoulder and making them scurry away with their tail between their legs.

So yes, the previously talked about jealousy was most definitely unwanted, and Clarke would find herself sulking in the corner until a highly amused Lexa would begin littering kisses over her face and instantly making her melt in a soft puddle.

Of course, O and Raven often used this as ammunition to tease her with, often calling her whipped like it would offend Clarke in any way. As if the both of them weren't the exact same around each other.

"Well, yeah,” Octavia grinned, “but even _I_ like to make Rae work for my love and affection, " she laughed, the four of them chilling at the apartment after Lexa picked up Clarke after her last class. Takeaway boxes covered the coffee table in front of them and some random movie was being played on the tv, but the group of them were more than okay with just snuggling up against their partner as they bantered back and forth. 

"That's because you're into that kind of thing, " Clarke snarked, happy with the snort Lexa rewarded her with. Octavia giving her look from the other end of the couch. 

"It's true though, " Raven grinned, wincing when O punched her in the shoulder. 

This had pretty much become a tradition ever since Clarke and Lexa got together; nights spent out partying were traded for movie sessions as the four of them found they preferred simply being in each other’s company to anything else. 

"Have we become _that_ friendship group? " A question that was becoming a constant within their conversations.

"It's not like the two of you have to stay here, " Clarke quipped, ignoring the sly grin Raven sent her from Octavia’s lap.

"If you just want the apartment to yourself all you need to do is ask."

"And have you trying to listen is? No thanks."

"Listen to what?" Lexa frowned, blinking, "the only thing she would be able to hear is your snoring."

Appalled, Clarke let out a hurt gasp, "I do _not_ snore." She then turned back to Raven, "right?"

"I don't know what to tell you, there's a reason I slept on the couch when we had to share a room."

Clarke couldn't believe this; she does not snore. "I hate you all, " she huffed, slumping back into the chair she was sharing with Lexa.

"You know what, " Octavia suddenly began, her fingers idly running through Raven’s hair and almost sending the woman to sleep, "I think we should go on a date."

"A date?" Raven inquired, O having her full attention, "like, right now? You wanna go on a date right now?"

Shrugging, Octavia continued, "why not? It's a nice night, there’s a few places still open, want to go on a date with me?"

Seeming to like the idea, Raven’s smile turned soft, "sounds like a plan, Pocahontas, shall we get changed?" 

"I think that's for the best, " her girlfriend responded, leaning down to give Raven a peck on the lips when she moved from her lap. The older woman returning her own kiss before shooting up and rushing into their shared room. Octavia shaking her head before following in a more civilized manner.

"Did you want to join them?" Lexa wondered, turning to Clarke when the woman slumped against her shoulder.

"And watch them make out? I'm good, thanks. Unless if _you_ wanted to go anywhere?" 

"Hm, No. I'm in a lazy mood."

"Well that certainly makes a change, have my friends corrupted you, already?" Clarke teased, running her fingers against Lexa’s side until the woman began wriggling, curse words slipping from her lips when Clarke continued her onslaught of tickles.

" _Clarke_ ," Lexa growled out, trying to get a hold of the torturous hands at her sides. From the small space of the chair, it didn't take long until the two of them began sliding off due to the incessant thrashing; Lexa being the first one to fall onto the carpet, with Clarke not far behind. And, even with her back now complaining, Lexa couldn't stop smirking when Clarke sent her a smug grin from where she was lying against her chest.

"Hey, so we'll see you guy - holy shit! Could you not wait until we left? Octavia didn't even wait for an answer before she began calling for Raven, a huge smirk on her face, "Rae pass me my spray bottle I need to sanitize their _filth_."

"Oh, let the kids have their fun, " Raven called from their bedroom, walking out shortly after with a sly grin on their face, "heaven knows it would do Clarke some good."

"How dare y -"

"- O, have we got everything?"

"I just need my -"

"- Yes? Okay then let's go before these two grannies break their backs trying to do the missionary position." Pushing a laughing Octavia out of the door, Raven cast a wink over her shoulder, quickly adding, "don't forget to use protection, " before she followed her girlfriend.

"Why do I put up with them, " Clarke groaned once the door was shut. The sensation of Lexa moving below her catching her attention shortly after.

"Because for some reason, you love them " the older smirked, placing her hands against Clarke’s shoulders so she could lift herself up and look the woman in her gorgeous eyes.

Snorting at the answer, Clarke didn't even bother trying to deny it knowing it wouldn't work on Lexa, anyway. "I love you more."

With her heart swelling in joy at those beautiful words, Lexa removed the small distance between them, laughing when she felt Clarke smile against her lips. "I love you too, " she whispered when the pulled apart, revelling in the raw happiness Clarke’s face adorned when she heard those words.

Because at the end of the day, it was inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever wanna talk to my crazy ass them you can find me on [Tumblr](https://ddramallama.tumblr.com)


End file.
